Question: During a recent rainstorm, 9.18 inches of rain fell in Nadia's hometown, and 9.79 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown. During the same storm, 15.1 inches of snow fell in Daniel's hometown. How much more rain fell in Omar's town than in Nadia's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Nadia's town from the amount of rain in Omar's town. Rain in Omar's town - rain in Nadia's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ Omar's town received 0.61 inches more rain than Nadia's town.